


just for one night, just a little bit harder

by etc_crack



Series: Won't you play? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, DJ AU, Flirting, Kuroo is there to have fun, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tsukki is a DJ, Tumblr Prompt, a grumpy one, inappropriate use of songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be just him and the music. Just like any other night…Then… He happened. </p><p>Or you know, the DJ AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just for one night, just a little bit harder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [aph-yourmom's](http://aph-yourmom.tumblr.com/) tumblr prompt: 
> 
> How about an AU where Tsukishima is a DJ and Kuroo just happens to be at this club during Tsukki's set and they exchange glances across the dance floor.
> 
>  
> 
> Fair warning: I know nothing about DJs or how their equipment works.

It was just for one night.

Normally Club Five wasn’t Tsukishima’s regular scene. Most of the time he preferred avoiding clubs close to universities but Yamaguchi had asked, his eyes big and his tone oh-so-hopeful. Apparently the regular DJ couldn’t make it and Yamaguchi’s friend had needed a replacement.

Sighing Tsukishima took in the half full club. From the DJ booth, he could see groups of university students gathered around cocktail tables, chatting and laughing over the background music.

So… It was just for one night.

Putting on his white headphones Tsukishima let other noises to die down. As a random song started playing, he reached inside his bag to retrieve his lap top.

Yamaguchi and his friend were very lucky that he had an opening. His regular club had decided to host a bachelor party for some rich guy, who had his own DJ (!) which had rendered Tsukishima free for the night.

Opening up his laptop, he once again surveyed the club. Slowly it was getting crowded. Checking his set-up one more time, he pulled up the play list. Relaxing his shoulders and exhaling a deep breath, he focused his attention to the music.

It was going to be just him and the music.

Just like any other night…Then…

 _He_ happened.

It had been roughly twenty minutes since Tsukishima started his set, when a group of students in red jackets walked in, settling over a few tables, jarring and shouting over the music.

 Of course, that was pretty standard.

Lively and loud, the group danced at the left side of Tsukishima’s vision, losing themselves in the rhythm, staying on the dance floor even after five consecutive songs.

Turning his head away from them Tsukishima decided the increase the pace a little. Observing the crowd he let a new beat to blend in, and then at the next instance changed the song.

At the first tune of the song, a shout broke out from his left. The new group was pushing someone to the dance floor, their voices high and insistent. The guy in their grasp had his back turned, his messy hair sticking up at weird angles and his wide shoulders noticeable from his shirt.

Tsukishima reached to add a different beat over the music. The next time he looked up, the guy was directly gazing at him.

Taken by surprise Tsukishima blinked. His eyes lingered on the stranger’s face and then his frame. The guy was… he was… well…impressive.

Tall and sturdy, he had a domineering attitude. His shirt was stretched over his shoulders and his dark hair tousled. As the stranger started to move along the beat, swaying his hips and running his hand through his bed hair, Tsukishima couldn’t help but follow his movements. Absentmindedly he let the bass resonate.

Their eyes met again and this time the stranger smirked. Under the changing lights and shadows of the club, it almost looked threatening. Like this was a dare…

Frowning Tsukishima turned his eyes away.

_What was he doing?..._

Deciding on the next song, he changed the rhythm, making a smooth transition.

Now hyper aware of the group at his left, he averted his eyes, entirely concentrating on the beat.

I don’t need to deal with this now, he decided, impassively regarding the crowd at his right. Just don’t pay him any mind and it will pass.

Letting the previous song die down, Tsukishima slowly increased a sole beat. As the crowd got used to the monotonous thump, he pushed the caliber as he cued in the next song.

Forgetting himself he looked up, only to be caught under a piercing gaze.

Unchanged smirk lingering on his lips, stranger swayed with the beat, pinning down Tsukishima’s gaze and making his hand hesitate over his lap top.

Exhaling shakily Tsukishima forced himself to stop watching the strangers’ movements. Or at least he tried.

The moment he separated his eyes from the guy’s body, their eyes met once more. Seeing the stranger’s annoying smile, Tsukishima couldn’t help but glare.

Changing the song suddenly and faster than necessary he scowled.

_He needed to stop looking at this guy!_

He is hot though, his brain supplied, causing Tsukishima to glare at his lap top screen. Nervous, he pushed his headphones back a little to pass his fingers through his hair.

That doesn’t mean that…

“Hey!”

Upon hearing the sudden strained but loud voice Tsukishima looked up. Right next to the dj booth stood the stranger, leaning forward with a stupid smirk on his handsome face.

_Why was he there?!_

Tsukishima regarded him coldly and raised his brows in question.

“Do you take request?” the guy asked with a glint in his eye.

Making another smooth transition, Tsukishima further pushed one of his headphones back. He was just about to say “no” to this stranger when the guy offered him one of the club’s napkins.

On the napkin it read _Can’t take my eyes off of you._

Giving the stranger his best “Are you serious?” look Tsukishima put on his headphones without a word. Changing the song again, he increased the beat.

Beside him the stranger laughed but turned back to the dance floor. Then right in front of Tsukishima, he started dancing.

Heat spread over Tsukishima’s cheeks as his heart began to beat faster.

This guy danced without restrictions, his body moving naturally and his eyes intense.

Trying to keep himself under control Tsukishima averted his eyes, fixing his gaze on his equipment, he focused on the music.

He wasn’t very successful.

After one song the guy was back. This time with a napkin that read _Do you wanna touch me._

 “Still no?” he asked, raising his voice to be heard. When Tsukishima gave him a flat look the guy winked at him. “Ok!” he said. Then reaching inside his pocket he took out another napkin. This one read _Do ya think I’m sexy._

Tsukishima snorted in amusement.

_Seriously, which century was this guy living in?_

Ignoring the stranger’s chuckle he changed the song.

For the next five songs the guy continued to dance right in front of him, almost teasing him.

Nope, definitely teasing me, Tsukishima decided, as the stranger let his hands roam down his chest, then hips. Desperately trying to distract himself but failing, he followed the stranger’s every move. Slowing down the beat, Tsukishima reached under the booth to get himself a drink.

Across the dance floor the guy seized that moment to move towards the booth.

This time Tsukishima deliberately followed him with his eyes.

The stranger’s hair was now a disaster, his face shining a little from the thin sweat, his breaths deep…

_Shit, this was getting ridiculous…_

Calm down, he said to himself. Just calm the _fuck_ down…

Adjusting his glasses and averting his eyes Tsukishima took a big gulp from his water. Then turning his eyes towards his left, he tried to regard this hot asshole impassively. This time the napkin read _Howling for you._

Before he could stop himself a huff pushed its way from his lips.Fixing his eyes on the stranger’s mischievous ones, Tsukishima’s lips turned at the corners. “Really?” he asked quietly, putting the water bottle under the booth.

Stranger ran his fingers through his hair, his shirt hugging his frame and causing Tsukishima’s breathe to get stuck at his throat. “Well, it has its charm.” He said with a grin.

Seeing Tsukishima’s eye roll, he laughed without shame. “If you want more, I’ve got another request” he continued, turning the other side of the napkin.

_Might like you better if we slept together_

Tsukishima flushed. Trying to act cool, he huffed and reached over to the set up to change the beat.

It was undeniable that this guy was hot and…certainly interested in Tsukishima. And…

Looking at the guy with the corner of his eye Tsukishima had to admit he was interested too.

Deciding that this guy looked sober enough, he reached over his lap top. After a brief search over his song list, he changed the beat slowly, making way to the next song.

As the first tunes of _Try (just a little bit harder)_ seeped through the bass and mingled with the previous song, a smirk appeared on the guy’s face.

Ignoring him Tsukishima reached for the napkin, and then taking out a pen from his bag, he scribbled down the name of his regular club. Offering it to the stranger, he adjusted the beat without looking.

Reading the napkin, a confused frown spread over the guy’s face.

Grabbing his headphones, Tsukishima smirked. “Come by to my regular club sometime, I’ll educate you on music.”

A happy glint reached the stranger’s eyes. “Kuroo Tetsurou” he said, showing his teeth.

Tsukishima turned his gaze back to the crowd. “Tsukishima Kei” he replied before putting on his headphones.

With a slow movement of his finger, _Try (just a little bit harder)_ died down among the beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :D As always comments are appreciated!


End file.
